Désir voilé
by Murphy Monster
Summary: HPDM One shot.Cette journée du 14 février s'annonçait bien pour le prince des Serpentards. Enfin jusqu'à la petite plaisanterie de ce cher Dumbeldore.


**Auteur: **Murphy

**Titre: **Désir voilé

**Disclaimer : **Le magnifique univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. Il sort directement de l'imagination de J.K Rowling. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent donc pas.

**Pairing + Warning:** HP/DM Homophobes, s'abstenir.

**Note:** Bonjour ! Ce one-shot est la première histoire que je poste sur fanfiction. Mais je ne vais pas demander aux lecteurs d'être indulgent avec moi. Au contraire soyez dure et n'hésitez pas à reviewer pour dire ce qui ne vas pas dans le texte !

Une très bonne lecture de la part de Murphy !

* * *

** Désir voilé.**

Les longs couloirs étaient à présent vides. A cette heure-ci, tous les élèves étaient en train de déjeuner dans la grande salle de Poudlard. Pourtant, on pouvait observer un jeune garçon sortir des cachots.

Les pans de sa robe virevoltaient élégamment derrière lui. Il marchait d'un pas assuré, remettant parfois d'un geste vif la seule mèche rebelle qui dépassait de sa chevelure couleur lune. Draco Malfoy avait un peu tardé à se préparer et ses larbins – comme il les appelait – étaient déjà partis, lui laissant un moment de tranquillité.

Le Serpentard s'était réveillé d'excellente humeur ce matin, comme tous les 14 février d'ailleurs. Il sourit en pensant aux nombreuses lettres que lui enverraient ses admiratrices. Comme chaque année, il recevrait des dizaines de déclarations enflammées et des boîtes de friandises en tous genres alors que les autres élèves se lamenteraient devant le colis envoyé par leurs parents contenant un pull tricoté main.

Le rire du blond résonna dans les longs couloirs. Qu'est-ce qu'il aimait critiquer les autres, seul Merlin le savait.  
Ses éclats de voix stoppèrent net lorsqu'il vit les grandes portes en chêne de la Grande Salle. Il réajusta sa cravate et fit son plus beau sourire avant de passer les portes.

Il se devait d'être parfait pour ses admiratrices, non ?

Tous les regards se pointèrent sur le nouvel arrivant – du moins pour la plupart des filles - et des gloussements retentirent en plus des conversations rauques des adolescents.

C'est vrai que le prince des Serpentards faisait partie des hommes à qui le physique profitait. Avec son air aristocrate, sa chevelure parfaitement gominée et ses yeux d'une couleur indéchiffrable, on ne pouvait que succomber à son charme. D'ailleurs, le Slytherin le savait et ne manquait aucune occasion pour s'en vanter.

Des petits cœurs voletaient quelques mètres au dessus des têtes des élèves, les quatre grandes tables avaient été spécialement décorées par des nappes d'un rouge criard. A la table des professeurs, Dumbledore discutait tranquillement, coiffé d'un chapeau rouge et d'une robe assortie.L'agitation régnait dans la salle. Et des dizaines de hiboux parcouraient la pièce, une enveloppe entre le bec ou un énorme colis accroché à la patte.

Draco se dirigea vers sa place habituelle, n'oubliant pas de jeter un regard noir à ce cher Potter. Hier encore ils avaient eu une légère – si l'on peut appeler ça « légère » - altercation dans les couloirs. Ils s'étaient encore lancés des insultes pour on ne sait quel raison et ils avaient fini par en venir aux mains.

Il s'assit entre Zabini et Parkinson dans un geste gracieux. Le noir lui fit un signe de tête tandis que la brune se jeta presque sur lui.

- Bonjour Drakichounet, tu es très beau aujourd'hui tu sais ! cria-t-elle, une boite dans la main.

Le dit Drakichounet se contenta de répondre avec une sorte de grognement. Cette fille avait le don de l'insupporter même dans les meilleurs moments. La brune ignora le regard noir que Malfoy lui lança et continua :

- Tu sais quel jour nous sommes ?

Le Serpentard, voyant très bien où elle voulait en venir, ne perdit pas une seconde.

- Oui je sais quel jour nous sommes, répondit-il.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour continuer, mais la voix grave de Draco la coupa dans son élan.

- Pansy, j'accepte tes chocolats avec plaisir, fit le préfet.

Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de la Serpentarde. Elle allait répondre, mais le blond fut encore plus rapide qu'elle.

- Mais ce sera juste pour les jeter à la figure de la Sang de Bourbe et Weasmoche. Oh, tu croyais que j'acceptais tes chocolats pour les manger ? Je suis désolé, dit-il sur un ton ironique.

La serpentarde se tut et se leva dans un geste rageur. Ce que Draco aimait par-dessus tout le jour de la Saint-Valentin, c'était de repousser les « avances » des nombreuses adolescentes pleines d'hormones qui s'étaient effarouchés de lui.  
Le blond sourit sournoisement en attrapant une pomme devant lui.

- Je trouve que tu es un peu trop dur avec elle, dit Blaise après avoir vu la scène.

- Je fais ce qui me plait Blaise, ne me donne pas de conseil, fit-il, s'apprêtant à croquer dans sa pomme.

- Laisse-moi te donner un dernier avis alors : Ne mange pas cette pomme.

Le préfet arrêta son geste, jetant un regard interrogatif à son ami.

- Comme ce matin, tu es arrivé en retard, tu as raté un intéressant discours de notre cher directeur, dit Blaise ironiquement.

- Qu'a dit ce vieux sénile ? Soupira Draco.

- Figure toi que prétextant la Saint-Valentin, ce vieux croûton a fait un petit jeu. Il dit avoir mis un aliment « ensorcelé » dans notre petit-déjeuner, rit le noir.

- Et que provoque cet « aliment ensorcelé » comme tu dis ? Questionna le blond.

- Le vieux a exactement dit « Celui qui le dégustera sera sûrement désorienté en reprenant ses esprits mais dès que ses souvenirs lui reviendront, il sera agréablement stupéfait. »

En effet, en regardant aux alentours, Malfoy remarqua que quelques élèves ne faisaient que discuter, ne touchant pas aux dizaines de plats devant eux.

Mais à la table des Gryffondors au contraire, les assiettes étaient remplies. N'avaient-ils donc pas de crainte de manger cet aliment ? Ha non, c'est vrai les Gryffondors sont braves.

Lui n'était pas courageux et encore moins un Gryffondor. Et il pouvait rater un repas, cela ne posait aucun problème. Il passerait juste dans son dortoir pour piquer quelques chocogrenouilles dans la cachette secrète de Crabbe et Goyle, qui n'était d'ailleurs pas si secrète que ça.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa pomme.  
Néanmoins elle était d'une forme gracieuse et sa couleur rouge contrastait parfaitement avec sa main d'une peau pâle. Draco n'était pas vraiment gourmand, mais d'un certain sens cette pomme « l'attirait », il n'en avait jamais vu d'aussi parfaite.  
Décidément, cette pomme était presque aussi belle que lui.

Il se tourna vers le noir.

- Blaise, ne sois pas encore plus idiot que tu ne l'es déjà. Regarde le nombre de plats dans cette salle. Pourquoi tomberais-je sur le seul aliment ensorcelé ? Lâcha t-il plus pour se convaincre lui-même que pour répondre à Blaise.  
Il empoigna sa pomme et la croqua sauvagement.

- Tu as sûrement raison, répondit le noir.

Ce qu'il avait oublié de dire au prince des Serpentard, c'était que le cher directeur avait conclu la fin de ses dires par « Et un conseil mes chers amis goûtez-moi ces pommes, elles sont délicieuses ».

* * *

A la table des Gryffondors, une ambiance légère régnait. Même Ron et Hermione, pour une fois, ne se disputaient pas. Et l'annonce du Directeur n'avait pas perturbé cette atmosphère. En effet, l'amour avait envahi la table des Lions. Même Neville avait eu le courage d'offrir des chocolats à Ginny. Même si certains n'avaient pas reçu de carte ou de cadeau, ils rigolaient des tentatives de leurs camarades qui essayaient d'inviter l'élu de leurs cœurs à Pré-au-Lard. Harry, lui, restait en retrait. Il n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié la St-Valentin. Ce n'est pas que personne ne s'intéressait à lui, au contraire, il recevait au moins une dizaine de cartes chaque année mais tout cet amour le rendait de mauvaise humeur. Voir tous ces couples le rendait malade.

Lui aussi aurait bien aimé avoir quelqu'un à qui envoyer une carte ou à qui offrir des chocolats mais à chaque fois, il se retrouvait seul à la St-Valentin. Il soupira et plongea sa cuillère dans ses céréales. Enfin, il allait peut-être s'amuser cette année avec la petite plaisanterie du vieux directeur.

- Potter ? Murmura une voix rauque.

Le brun fronça les sourcils. Il connaissait très bien cette voix.  
Mais que lui voulait-il aujourd'hui ? Il se prépara pour une joute verbale avec son meilleur ennemi et se retourna face à celui-ci.

- Que me veux-tu, Malfoy ? Tu n'en a pas eu assez h-»

Le noiraud n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Le blond l'avait déjà coincé entre la table et son corps. Le Sauveur frissonna. Le Slytherin lui jeta un regard amusé avant de se coller à lui. Ses jambes glissèrent de part et d'autre du brun et il s'assit finalement sur ses genoux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Malfoy ? Hésita Harry.

Draco avait entouré ses doigts fins autour de ses bras mais sa poigne était moins ferme que d'habitude. Son contact était presque … doux. Le Slytherin planta son regard dans celui émeraude du brun. Une lueur étrange brillait dans les pupilles du blond. Les mains de Malfoy glissèrent sur les hanches de sa Némésis. Il se rapprocha du Gryffondor.

- Ce que j'ai toujours voulu, lui répondit-il dans un souffle.

Et sans attendre, le blond posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles du sorcier brun. D'abord figé, Harry ne le repoussa pas, stupéfait par un tel comportement. Mais le Survivant ne put retenir un gémissement quand le Prince des Serpentards lui lécha la lèvre inférieure. Et dans un élan de folie, Harry répondit au baiser.

Et commença une danse entre les deux corps. Les mains de Draco passaient inlassablement sur le torse du Gryffondor, s'arrêtant parfois pour que leurs corps soient encore plus proches. Celles du brun se promenaient parmi la chevelure de Draco.

Harry soupira sur les lèvres de son amant ennemi. Il avait toujours pensé, peut-être à cause de son comportement froid, que les mains du préfet des Serpentards étaient glacées mais au contraire ses longs doigts fins étaient brûlants. Les lèvres du blond s'aventurèrent vers la mâchoire de son partenaire avant d'embrasser la chair de son cou. Leurs bassins se collaient, pendant que les mains de Harry passaient sur la nuque du préfet.

Le blond continuait de lécher avec avidité le cou de son ennemi. Tous deux fermaient les yeux pour mieux profiter du moment. Chaque contact envoyait des frissons dans leurs corps. Les lèvres de Malfoy quittèrent son cou sous un grognement de mécontentement du brun.

Comme dans un accord commun, leurs mains se rejoignirent, enlaçant leurs doigts et Draco posa ses lèvres une dernière fois sur celles du brun. Ce baiser était simple, leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent mais il était passionné, tendre...  
Ils restèrent dans cette position quelques secondes, front contre front, main dans la main. Une émotion étrange les entourait comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde, isolés de tout. Eloignés du moment présent, détachés du monde.  
Mais subitement, le blond rouvrit ses yeux qu'il avait jusque-là fermés et fronça les sourcils en rencontrant deux orbes émeraude. Il se rendit compte de sa position proche avec sa Némésis et couina avant de se dégager des genoux du Gryffondor. Malfoy jeta un regard circulaire sur la salle. Tous les élèves, maisons confondues, avaient le regard braqué sur lui ou plutôt sur eux.

Un silence religieux régnait maintenant.  
Les yeux du jeune sorcier s'arrêtèrent sur la table des professeurs. Son vénéré directeur lui sourit d'un air amusé et la scène ressurgit dans sa tête : Leurs caresses, leur langues. Il pâlit.

Le blond avait tout compris. Il lança un regard au Directeur qui laissait transparaître toute sa haine, se détourna et sortit de la salle, toujours avec sa démarche assurée. Dès qu'il eut franchi la porte de la Grande Salle, tous les regards se portèrent sur le Survivant ou plutôt « Celui-Qui-A-Embrassé-Malfoy » et les chuchotements retentirent. Chacun commentait l'évènement qui venait de se dérouler devant leurs yeux.

A la table des professeurs, personne n'osa dire mot mais notre professeur préféré, Severus Snape, interrogea Dumbledore du regard.

- Tu veux savoir avec quel sort j'ai ensorcelé la pomme ? Et bien mon cher Snape, j'ai tout simplement utilisé le sortilège le plus simple concernant la situation : _Désir voilé_, sourit le vieil homme.

Il connaissait très bien les conséquences de ce sort mais était-ce vrai ?  
En effet, le sort permettait de « contraindre » une personne à exécuter son désir le plus fort. La personne tombait alors dans une sorte de transe et, pendant ce court instant, exauçait son désir. Le sort ne durait que quelques minutes et l'ensorcelé ne se souvenait pas directement de ses actes mais après un certain temps de pause, ses souvenirs revenaient.

Il déglutit.  
Son filleul, Draco Lucius Malfoy, fils de Lucius Malfoy, bras droit du Lord Noir, désirait ardemment Harry James Potter, Celui-Qui-A-Survécu et accessoirement son ennemi juré. Le professeur se retourna vers le Survivant. Un sourire béat était collé à son visage, ses yeux se perdaient dans le ciel magique, suivant un petit cœur rouge du regard.

Décidément, il ne comprenait rien aux jeunes.

* * *

**J'espère que ce one-shot vous a séduit ! Reviewer si vous avez quelque chose à dire ! A bientôt je pense ! :)**


End file.
